


To See

by how_to_see_a_deer



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, but sorta, it was all a dream, not really major character death, phil is fury's one good eye, pretty gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_see_a_deer/pseuds/how_to_see_a_deer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson is called “Fury’s one good eye” for a reason.  That is, he has the touch of the mystic about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gwynfyd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499711) by [WolfLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion). 



_What sort of game plan is he trying now?_ Granted, having suborned one of SHIELD’s best agents would allow Loki access to many underworld connections, and of course, caused great personal distress…but Loki didn’t care about _personal_ , he was focused on big picture glories.

 

 

He suspected that Asgardians thrived on quests and grand actions that led to epic tales to be told throughout the ages. Killing or tormenting Thor was clearly a mission objective, but what else was he up to?

 

 

Interpersonal interactions were his specialty, but aliens claiming to be ancient gods were somewhat more difficult than the average egomaniac, foreign royalty, or non-human creatures.

 

Hill was busy keeping this boat from falling, Sitwell was coordinating the response to the mercenaries, and Fury was dealing with their bunch of squabbling superheroes, which left him to deal with Loki. _Wonderful._

 

As the automatic defense system was a frustrating mixture of failure and misfire, he was left with direct confrontation.

 

Well, not really. In fact, he could easily conceive twelve plans that would be less foolhardy than his current one, but there wasn’t much point in survival. SHIELD did have magnificent – and very expensive – medical, but any Level Five or above agents were scheduled for termination if they were subject to brainwashing. There was no denying that Barton was lost to them and he knew what was coming. So, foolhardy plan it was. If he did survive, Romanoff would kill him for going without backup, but he did bring the new gun R&D had been working on.

 

 

Being stabbed from behind wasn’t exactly in the plan, but it was workable. He could still offer a distraction, buy some time for Fury to get their superheroes to actually do their jobs.

 

 

“You’re gonna lose.” he kept his voice low, luring in the predator for one last dying strike. “It’s in your nature,” because he’d seen the desperation in Loki’s eyes, even _Loki_ didn’t really believe he’d succeed, “You lack conviction.” One last effort and he was able to pull the trigger. “So that’s what it does.”

 

 

Too bad it hadn’t blown a hole in Loki. The hole in _him_ was right through his chest; he’d never felt such pain before.

 

 

 

 

 

He sat up with a gasp, clutching at his chest, where he could feel his heart racing. He breathed in and out heavily, panicked. 

 

"Phil? What is it?” Clint leaned on one arm as he blinked sleepily at Phil. His eyes lacked that otherworldly blue glow and Phil sighed heavily. They were safe in their bedroom.

 

“You have another vision?” Clint rubbed his hand soothingly up and down Phil’s arm.

 

 

“Yeah. Thor’s brother Loki brainwashed you, terrorized the world, killed me.” Phil stopped rubbing his chest and grabbed Clint’s hand tightly. “Sometimes I hate this.”

 

He kissed Clint briefly before taking his phone off the nightstand and flicking on the light. Phil was pale and looked drained in the light as he focused on going through the password system on his phone before dialing. Clint thought it was a mixed blessing – most of Phil’s visions gave valuable intel but he hated how they haunted Phil.

 

“Fury?” Phil’s voice sounded like his normal calm to those who didn’t know him incredibly well. “Yeah, another one. Like Kunduz. 0500 debrief.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting anything, and first completed story in this fandom, so apologies if anything is wrong.


End file.
